Inside A Celebrity Trailer
by Goddess Isa
Summary: The cast of Buffy is playing around in Aly's trailer....


TITLE: Life Inside A Celebrity Trailer (also known as Silly stupid fanfic I wrote when I was bored and staring at my posters while my PC froze on me so you can't hold this against me, David and Sarah have a way of looking at each other and you know the rest...)  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The cast of Buffy is playing around in Aly's trailer.....  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: No one owns these characters because, well, they aren't characters. They're people. :) I own myself.  
  
  
  
Sarah paced the small trailer furiously. Aly typed on her computer with a fiery passion. David, Seth and Nick threw darts.   
  
"Well?" Charisma asked, blowing on her fingernails.   
  
Aly sighed. "It's loading."   
  
The actors that portray the Slayerettes gathered around Aly and watched the screen as the items loaded and appeared before them.   
  
"That doesn't look like me," Sarah said when a statue of Buffy appeared.   
  
Aly giggled. "It does a little."   
  
"At least you *have* a stature!" Charisma said.   
  
"Yeah, I don't get why you're the only one who gets a statue." Nick said. "I want a statue."   
  
"I get a statue." David said, trying to sound cool.   
  
"It won't look like you," Sarah said sweetly.   
  
"How many mags have you on the cover this month?" Aly asked. "I never get a cover."   
  
"What about the comics? We're left outta that too." Charisma said.   
  
"Maybe we should hang somethin' else on the dartboard." Seth said. He waved a picture of Sarah in the air and everyone but her laughed.   
  
"Joke all you want, joke all you want." she said, pretending it didn't hurt or bother her. "Oooh, new shirts."   
  
Seth ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair. "I think we need a shirt."   
  
"I need a shirt!" Nick spoke up.   
  
Charisma threw a pink blouse at him.   
  
He put it on over his shirt and modeled it around the trailer. "What do you think?"   
  
"Pink is your colour." Aly said seriously.   
  
"They have bookmarks with us now?" David asked.   
  
"I guess anything that encourages reading." Sarah shrugged.   
  
"I don't like being a bookmark." David said. "I'm like, marking someone's page now. Could be a page in anything."   
  
"Cosmo," Nick suggested.   
  
"Seventeen." Seth added.   
  
"Playboy." Nick held one up and smirked.   
  
"Cindy Margolis isn't even cute." Aly said, focusing on the screen. "Oooh, look! Doorknockers!"   
  
Again, the others crowded around her.   
  
"Door *hanger*," Seth said gently.   
  
"Danger! Hellmouth Entrance." David read aloud. "We should order those for Nick's trailer."   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Oh sure." he bobbed his head in a silly way. "Pick on the little guy."   
  
"Uh, that would be Seth." Charisma cracked.   
  
"Retract the claws, C.C." Aly said harshly.   
  
Sarah flung rubber bands across the hall. "I'm bored."   
  
David growled as though he were on the set, in game face, and Aly giggled. He laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Wanna go somethin' about the boredom?"   
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "God, not again." he covered his face.   
  
"They're like bunnies." Seth paused. "Or maybe puppies."   
  
"Kittens?" Aly offered. She watched as her best friend pulled David out of her trailer and into his own, both of them a mass of giggles like a pair of high schoolers off to lose their virginity.   
  
"I don't have to wonder what they're going to do," Charisma muttered.   
  
"Do they ever stop?" Nick wondered.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and Aly sighed. "Come on in!"   
  
Isa entered and everyone greeted her with a 'hey'.   
  
She moved closer to Nick and put her arms around his neck. "Hey."   
  
He kissed her softly. "Hey. How was work?"   
  
"I tried to kill Dawson," she grinned. "No biggie. You busy right now?"   
  
"Me? Busy? No."   
  
She giggled as she touched his chin, he needed to shave. "You're wearing pink."   
  
He threw the shirt off and then smiled at her. "Wanna go get something to eat? Or have a quickie-smoothie?"   
  
Charisma watched in disgust as they left. "God! I have GOT to get a Hollywood boyfriend!"


End file.
